Adventures of a Knight
by Demonic Dreamer
Summary: Erutis is determined to kick Chris's sorry bum. Heavily implied RaenefxEclipse, so that would mean is yaoi, would it guys?


**[Title]** Adventures of a Knight

**[Disclaimer]** I don't own Demon Diary. I think I've made that clear already…  
**[Rating]** PG-13. ish.   
**[Word Count]** 834

**[Author's Note]** This story features Erutis, with heavily implied RaenefxEclipse. It was supposed to be funny in some points, and otherwise it kind of sucks… the side effect of too much Chunky Monkey ice cream a chain smoke.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it, Erutis?"

"If you don't quit your whining it'll hurt even more."

"But-"

"Hey, I told you, if you pissed me off again I'd spank you."

"But… I only skipped one sword lesson… and I only called you butch behind your back…"

"You called me what?!"

"So this isn't about that?"

"It is now…"

"Wait, then what did I do now?"

"You woke me up at six in the morning with you stupid, defective, demon lord summons spells! You know only Raenef would fall for that!"

"No! I summoned Krayon once!"

"Yes, he was in the bath, and above all the horrors in the world—naked."

"You know you liked it…"

"What did you say?!"

"Uh…"

"That's is cleric boy, I'm going to get you for that. So that's what? Three things you did to annoy me." Erutis grabbed Chris by the collar, and before he could protest, pulled him over and delivered six swift and hard beatings to his bum. When Erutis was finished, she put him down, and wiped her hands on her clothes.

"And you know, I get the feeling that for some sick reason, you enjoyed that." Chris remarked, rubbing his rear, completely stripped of all dignity. Erutis shot him a look that said 'get the hell away from here before I beat the skin off your super genius ass.' Taking a hint, Chris did leave, fast.

"Not bad, knight." Erutis turned to see Eclipse standing behind her. She jumped, just a bit, and then calmed down.

"Cleric abuse is a new specialty…"

"Hmm. If you want… there's a spell that knights can use. It hurts but… in the long run it's harmless."

"Will you teach it to me?"

Eclipse had to laugh. A demon teaching a knight? Ha. His own Raenef was difficult enough to handle. His own. He liked the sound of that in his head. Perhaps… he should go check on his young master.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Erutis asked.

"If you wish to learn it, there is a book in the library with simple spells for simple minded humans. Go." Eclipse vanished, with the intention of ravishing his lord.

Erutis sat and thought for a minute. If she learned the spell, she could beat up Chris easily. She headed to the library, and after about half a minute she realized that Eclipse had not even told her the name of the book, and that it was practically impossible to get find the library in that huge castle.

            But what luck for our Erutis. There was Raenef, and by the looks of it, Eclipse hadn't found him yet. Raenef could take her to the library. That would bring her a step closer to the spell.

"Rae! I'm so glad you're here!" Erutis ran over and hugged Raenef.

"I'm glad you're here too Erutis!!" Raenef is not known for his wit.

"Raenef, want to do me a really big favor?"

"Sure!"

"Can you take me to the library?"

"Ok… but I don't know how to get there…"

"Teleport… you can teleport, remember?"

"Oh! Right!"

Erutis rolled her eyes. Raenef grabbed her close, and visualized the library, with a quick utter of the word "Go."

Upon settling down on firm ground, Erutis thanked Raenef. Who began to make his way out of the library.

"Oh! Raenef!" She called after him. The blond turned around to look at his friend.

"Yes?"

"I think Eclipse was looking for you before…"

"Really?" Raenef perked up even more than usual to know that Eclipse was looking for him.

 "Yep."

"Goody!" Raenef ran out the door, looking for his tutor. Erutis made her way to the spell section of the library. There were _only_ around 50 books which could contain the spell. Determined to kick Chris's sorry ass, she sat down and began flipping through all of them.

            After a few hours of looking through spells, Erutis thought that she might go crazy. She got up to take a break, before she began looking through the last few books.

            "Giving up so soon, knight?" There was Eclipse again, with the tell tale sign that he had gotten exactly what he wanted in the past few hours.

            "No…" Erutis sat down, and picked up the next book. "So, did you find what you were looking for?" She asked the demon, not even having to turn around to see him blush.

            "If you mean if I found Lord Raenef, then yes, I did."

            "Did you find the lavender oil in time too?" This earned Erutis a book the size of 'War and Peace' levitated to drop on her head.

            "I knew it was you who hid it…"

            "So what's he doing now? Sleeping it off I bet." Another book dropped on her head.

            "Ok, fine, I'll stop. I'm sorry. It's just so easy…" An additional book, on her head. "I found it!"

"Took you long enough…"

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry. It's just so easy." Eclipse mimicked in a high pitched voice.

                                    END

If you got this far in read, you might as well review, right? It might be continued…__


End file.
